Happy Holidays
by Princess Lucy
Summary: A Christmas Fic bad summary I know story's better though
1. Chapter 1

**I feel Christmassy and since England doesn't celabrate Thanksgiving ,I decided to write this .I own nothing except the teacher,don't sue,you'll get zip from me anyway.**

**Ages of the children:**

**Peter : 5 1/2**

**Susan: 4**

**Edmund 21/2**

**Lucy 11/2**

There was only three more weeks until Christmas and in three days **Bowes Primary School** would be giving their annual Christmas pageant.

Miss Decker stood in fron of her five and six year old class,"Right then,I have all the parts written down in this bowl" she held up a fishbowl, "Now don't worry everyones going to have a part,some are big,some are small"

She took out the first paper and called out the name,soon everyone had a part.

Peter stared at his slip of paper,he was going to be an angel and not just any angel but Gabriel he didn't want to be Gabriel,gabriel had alot of parts.

Miss Decker came up to his desk,"You don't look too happy,being Gabriel is a wonderful oppurtunity"

"Let someone else do it then" he whispered peeling off the paper from his crayon.

When school let out an hour later,Miss Decker called Peter up to her desk,she handed him a envelope.

"Make sure you give that to your Mum" she said.

Peter nodded and left the room.

***********************************************************************

Four year old Susan jumped off the couch and ran to the front door,"Peter's home!" she cried happily.

Mummy came out of the kitchen balancing one and a half year old Lucy on her hip,two and two and a half year old Edmund toddled behind set Lucy on the floor and bent down unbuttoning Peter's coat and taking off his scarf.

"What's this?" she asked taking the note from his hand as she pulled off his mittens

" A note from Teacher" Peter said.

"Youre going to be in the Christmas pageant and you're going to be Gabriel,Darling that's wonderful!,I'll have to make you a costume" Mummy said ,she looked at Peter he looked as if someone had told him his best friend had went into the kitchen and Peter followed her.

"I don't think I can be in the play anyway,so you don't have to make me a costume,okay,Mummy" he said seriously

"Why not" she asked ,taking some meat out of the icebox

"I'm sick I got a fatal disease" Peter said

"Oh dear,what do you have,then and will you be able to eat dinner with us tonight" Mummy asked her eyes twinkling.

"I've got confirmation" he said

"Peter,love you can't have confirmation,that's not a disease" Mummy said

"Whatever Grandmamma told you Auntie Martha has"Peter replied

"Consumption" Mummy replied

"That's what I got then" he said

Susan came in,"Mummy tell Eddie he mustn't try to eat the candy canes from the tree or he'll get sick"

"Does he keep trying to eat them" Mummy asked,the front door opened and closed.

******************************************************************

"Lo,I bring " Peter scrunched up his face trying to remember the line Mummy was in the parlour with him helping him practice his lines.

"'Tidings of Great Joy" Mummy prompted.

"Tidings of great joy,for in the " Peter hesitated and looked at Mummy.

"Town of Bethlehem" Mummy said.

"Lo,I bring you tidings of great joy,for in the town of Bethlehem,a Saviour is born,you will find him wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger,Mummy what's a manger"

"A manger is where animals eat" Mummy said.

"But how come the animals didn't eat the Baby Jesus" Peter asked

"They knew they weren't supposed to" Mummy said

"How'd they know" Peter pressed.

"They just did" Mummy sighed getting that tired look in her eyes

"How,though" Peter insisted

"I don't know,run along and play,there's a good boy" Mummy said shooing him out of the parlour

Peter didn't like that answer,maybe Daddy would know he was glad it was Saturday and Daddy was home,he headed into the study and pushed open the door.

Daddy was sitting at his desk,he looked up.

Peter came further into the room,"Daddy,what are you doing"

"Fixing the wireless" Daddy said

"What's wrong with it" Peter asked

"The knob's stuck" Daddy said

"Oh"Peter said,he spun the globe that was sitting on the desk,"I'm in a play"

"Yes,I know,Mummy told me" Daddy said

"I have to be Gabriel,he's the angel and he has lot of lines to say,I don't want to be Gabriel,I'd rather be one of the animals"

"Being Gabriel is a wonderful oppurtunity" Daddy said,"He was very important"

"That's what Teacher said,only I don't think he was that important,he only told Mary she was gonna have a baby,anyone could do that" Peter said,"What's a virgin"

"Why don't you go play" Daddy said instead of answering.

****************************************************************

Susan and Peter were lying under the Christmas tree,Mummy and Daddy had gone out to run errands and Mrs. Lauck from up the road was babysitting,Edmund and Lucy were already in bed and it was nearly their bedtime too.

"Peter,where'd Mummy and Daddy go" Susan asked

"To get presents of course" Peter said in a matter of fact way.

Susan rolled over onto her side,"I thought Father Christmas left the presents"

"He only leaves them for children,but Mummy and Daddy buy gifts for other people too" Peter said.

"Like who" Susan asked

Like our grandparents and our Aunts and Uncles" Peter said.

"How come Father Christmas doesn't leave gifts for grownups" Susan asked

"Grownups don't get fun things like toys,they get practical gifts,like Grandmamma sends us" Peter replied

"Oh,you mean like socks,those are boring,but how come Father Christmas doesn't deliver their gifts too"

"He can't it wouldn't be proper anyway,there's no room in his sleigh after he puts in all the childrens gifts" Peter sat up .

"I think you're making the whole thing up" Susan said crawling out from under the tree.

"I'm not" Peter said.

came in," Time for bed"

"Were not tired" Peter said even though Susan's eyes were drooping and he was yawning.

The front door opened and Mummy and Daddy came in.

"Are you two still awake" Mummy asked as Daddy took her coat and hung it on the coat tree.

Mummy took Susan's hand and Peter's hand and led them up the stairs,at Susan's door she stopped,and turned to Peter.

"I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in and read a story"

A few minutes later Mummy came in,she took a story book out of his bookcase and settled down on his bed.

"Ready" she asked opening the book.

"Do the voices,Mummy" Peter said.

"Right" she started reading,when it was done Peter was still awake.

"One more" he pleaded

"No,it's late,time to sleep" Mummy said

"Not sleepy" Peter said a scowl on his little face he folded his arm across his chest.

"Aren't you the least sleepy,I'm sure you are" Mummy asked

"No" Peter said firmly fighting back a yawn.

"You had a hard day today,wouldn't you like to cuddle down in your nice comfy bed" Mummy asked

"No" Peter shook his head a stubborn tilt to his tried to keep his eyes open,but it was getting harder,bit by bit he slid lower under the covers until he was curled up eyes closed thumb in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still" Mummy said as she knelt on the floor,trying to fix the hem in Peter's angel costume,Susan was sitting on the floor surrounded by her dolls,Edmund was near the playpen and Lucy was in the playpen happily tossing her toys out and hitting Edmund on the head,she giggled happily.

"I wanna a angel costume too" Susan pouted,she didn't think it was fair Peter got to have an angel costume and she didn't.

"I can't make you a costume,but I could make you wings" Mummy said

"Me too!" Edmund cried not knowing what was going on but not wanting to be left out.

"You can't have wings,you're a baby still" Susan stuck her tongue out.

"I can !" Edmund cried looking ready to cry.

Susan felt bad and put her arm around Edmund,"Don't cry,Eddie,you can wear my princess crown" she picked it up and placed in on his head.

"You look funny" Peter said

"Not funny" Edmund threw the crown on the ground.

Lucy suddenly let out a yell as if letting everyone know"Hey,I'm still here" she bounced up and down in the playpen.

"Up! up! up!" she cried.

"Done,you could take it off now" Mummy said

Peter pulled the costume up over his head and sat down on the chair.

"Are you going to be there" he asked

"Of course" Mummy said retying his shoes,Peter's shoes never stayed tied

"Will Daddy be there" he asked

"Yes,and so will Susan,Eddie and Lucy" Mummy said lifting Lucy up out of the playpen.

"Will Nana come and Grandmamma and Grandpa"Peter asked

"I think so,why don't you want them to come see you" Mummy asked

Susan pulled his hand,"Let's play Mummies and Daddies,Edddie could be our baby and Lucy could be our other baby" Mummy went into the kitchen.

"I don't wanna be a baby" Edmund said not happy with this plan,"I wanna be a doggie"

"Fine but you have to have a leash,Mummy can we borrow Daddy's tie" Susan called

Mummy came out of the kitchen,"What do you need it for"

"We need a leash,Ed's the doggie" Susan explained

"Don't tie a tie around your brother's neck you might choke him" Mummy said.

"We wouldn't hurt him,all that much" Peter said honestly

"Never mind that,lunch is ready" Mummy said.

**************************************************************************

The five and six year old class was a bustle of activity,some of the mothers were helping put costumes on the children, Miss Decker was trying to maintain order but it wasn't going too well

.

Mary didn't want to stand near Joseph

"He picks his nose" she complained

The lambs were more interested in pulling the hair of one of the cows who was only half in her costume.

The three wiseman were running around the room pretending to shoot each other.

One of the shepeherds had smuggled a mouse in his pocket and was dangling it in front of several of the sheep,who were shrieking and standing on their desks

"Fraidy cats!" he cried .

The only person who wasn't running around was Peter,he was sitting at his desk looking at his script.

Miss Decker came over to his desk.

"Have you memorised your lines then" she asked

"No" he said

Miss Decker stood up,then noticed Peter wasn't wearing his wings or his halo "Where's the rest of your costume"

"Mummy's bringing it,Lucy sat on the wings and they got crushed" Peter said he opened his desk and took out his halo.

One of the mothers came by with Peter's wings,"Your Mum said this was part of your costume" she said

Peter nodded

"Shall I help you put them on" the mother asked

"I could do it" Peter said

"All right children,settle down"Miss Decker clapped her hands as she stood in front of her desk,"Get in line ,angels in front,Mary and Joseph behind them,then everyon else just the way we practiced,Timmy, stop pulling Cassie's hair"

"She's making me" Timmy said

Miss Decker stared at the ceiling ,"Come along" she opened the door and they filed out

The auditorium was crowded with lights dimmed and the headmistress introduced the five and six year old filed up onto the stage getting into their various spots.

"And the angel said" the narrator said for the fourth time.

One of the angels nudged Peter and Miss Decker waved her hands,"Your part" she mouthed.

Peter forgot what he was supposed to say,he stood there staring out at the crowd,they stared back ,in the back someone coughed,a baby started was silence all around. One of the angels came and took the microphone from him and started speaking.

Peter ran off the stage in tears.

*************************************************************

"There you are" Mummy said finding him in the dining hall,Lucy toddled next to pulled out a chair and sat down

"I forgot my lines" he whispered burying his face in her lap,Lucy reached over and patted his head.

Mummy stroked his hair,"Don't cry,love,I'm sure alot of people forget their lines,when we get home I'll make hot chocolate and biscuits won't that be nice and tomorrow Daddy will take you and Susan to the department store and you could see Father Christmas" she took out her handkerchief and wiped away his tears.

"Shall we go see the rest of the play" Mummy asked holding out her hand .

**A/N:The next chapter will be Christmad day then I will do a few more chapters but when theyre older before Prince Caspain and after PC due to a question by a reviewer **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is going to seem odd but the first half is from the viewpoint of the parents. I'm going to give the Pevensies more cousins besides Eustace .**

**Lily: 11**

**Joseph: 8**

**Mary : 6**

**Timmy:5**

**Sam(antha) :4**

"I think they're awake" a small finger poked Helen's nose.

"Check" a voice came from the other side of the bed.

Helen felt warm breath on her face as Susan(she knew which child was which just by their voice) leaned close

"Mummy,are you awake" Susan asked.

On the other side of the bed,Peter opened George's eye .

"I think they're awake!" Peter said happily,he and Susan climbed up on the bed jumping up and down.

"Wake up! wake up! it's Christmas morning and there's lots of presents downstairs!" they cried

Helen reached over and turned the lamp on,"It isn't Christmas yet,it's still early" she motioned out the window where the world was still dark and silent.

"When did you two wake up" George asked rubbing a hand over his face.

"Dunno" they shrugged ,they had stopped jumping but were still bouncing.

The door opened bit by bit and Edmund came in clutching his blanket and bear looking sleepy his dark hair tousled . He climbed up on the bed .

"Open presents?" he asked looking expectant.

Lucy woke up and pulled herself up by hanging onto the bars of her cot,she beamed happily and let out a huge yell,she jumped up and down shrieking delightedly.

Helen sighed knowing that there would be no more sleep today,maybe she could coerce them into taking a nap,but it would be hard .The house would be full with friends and relatives and Peter was getting to the age where he considered naps were only for babies.

***********************************************************************

The parlour was littered with Christmas paper and ribbons as the four of them ripped open their presents although Peter and Susan were helping Lucy and Edmund open their gifts ,or they had been helping Edmund until he threw a fit saying he wanted to open his presents all by himself .

Lucy was more interested in the wrapping paper than the actual gifts,she tried to eat it and cried when the piece was taken out of her mouth.

"There's a present from Aunt Sarah and Uncle Thomas" Mummy said Aunt Sarah was Daddy's older sister,she and her husband usually sent a group gift something they could all play with.

A large box stood in the corner wrapped in bright red Christmas paper,with a green ribbon tied around and Susan dropped their gifts and rushed toward the gift ripping the paper off.

"A Punch and Judy puppet show!" Peter cried "Now we could have a puppet show"

Susan looked disappointed,she wanted to see a real puppet show,"Daddy,you promised when I turned five you'd take me to see a real puppet show "

"I could put on a puppet show,Susan" Peter said making Punch waggle his head .

"No,I want a proper show not yours" she pouted.

"You've never even seen my show so how do you know it isn't good" Peter asked.

"We will go to a puppet show,but don't you want to see your brother's show" Daddy asked,Susan climbed up on his lap.

Mummy came into the parlour,"Breakfast is ready"

***************************************************************************By twelve the house was filled with relatives ,the woman were in the kitchen and the smell of Christmas was all around,the men were in the parlour and the children were bundled up and shooed out of doors

"What should we do" eight year old Joseph asked.

"Let's make snow angels" Susan cried jumping up and down.

"Only babies make snow angels" Lily sniffed disdainfully brushing the snow from her mittens.

"Spoilsport" Susan said as she,Mary and Samantha flopped down in the snow.

Timmy,Peter and Joseph joined them.

Soon they were tired of making snow angels and they ran back to the house shedding their wet stuff and dropping it by the front door.

"Let's play tour guide" Joseph said standing on the bottom step,"I get to be the tour guide"

"It's our house,I want to be the tour guide" Peter said.

"I'm the eldest I say I'm the tour guide" Joseph replied firmly.

"I'm not playing then" Peter pouted crossing his arms.

"Joseph,you're absolutely beastly" Mary said frowning .

"I'm not beastly,babies can't be tour guides " Joseph said

"I'm not a baby!,I'm nearly six!" Peter shouted indigantly.

"I'm the eldest ,I'm the tour guide" Joseph said turning around.

Peter grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her up the stairs,"We're not playing with you" he said over his shoulder.

Mary and Samantha looked at Joseph then at Peter and Susan and followed their cousins up the stairs.

**A/N: Next is going to be after LWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**This takes place after LWW Peter and Susan are not in this chapter.**

"I'm bored,there's nothing to do" Eustace whined."I don't why we have to spend Christmas with you anyway,it's not as if Alberta and Harold enjoy coming here and neither do I"

"We don't like you coming here either" Edmund said from his chair.

"We could play outside" Lucy suggested.

"It's wet and cold outside,I could get ill" Eustace complained.

"Not if you bundle up" Lucy said cheerfully,unfazed by her cousin's foul mood.

"Oh let him stay inside,Lu" Edmund said standing up,"We'll have more fun without him the spoilsport"

Edmund and Lucy grabbed their coats,hats and gloves and headed outside.

"Do you think he'll come" Lucy asked flopping down on her back in the snow.

Edmund sat next to her." I'm sure he will" he said.

Lucy sat up hugging her knees,"It feels odd not having Peter and Susan here,I do miss them" Peter and Susan had each been invited to spend the holidays at their friends houses and Mum and Dad had given their permission.

"They'll be back on New Years" Edmund said

"I don't think we've ever been apart during Christmas not even in Narnia" Lucy said trying to remember.

"You know you're right we haven't been" Edmund replied.

"Let's make a snowman !" Lucy jumped up.

"Do you think they've forgotten about us back home" she asked a few minutes later as she patted the snow flat and even.

"I don't know" Edmund said truthfully.

"I miss them,I miss the Beavers and " Lucy sighed sorrowfully.

"We'll get back" Edmund assured her.

"That's what the professor told me the night we came back" Lucy said.

"Came back from where,what are you going on about" Eustace demanded coming out,"That's the most awful looking snowman,I've ever seen"

"Go back inside and you won't see it" Edmund replied

Eustace ignored him and turned to Lucy,"What were you talking about"

"None of your business" Edmund said,"Come on,Lu" he took her hand and they went into the house.

*************************************************************

Eustace had no qualms about eavesdropping on his cousins,too bad nothing they were saying was making any sense what in the world was a Aslan and a Narnia.

He stood by the door of Peter and Edmund's bedroom,listening to Lucy and Edmund talking,from what he could figure out Narnia was a place.

Eustace nearly laughed out loud,his cousins were completely batty,that was certain imagine pretending to have gone to some place called Narnia,it wasn't even on a proper map or in a geography book.

He smiled to himself ,he would store this information away in order to tease them properly later.

Later while the adults were having their tea in the parlour and they were having theirs in the kitchen,Eustace leaned across the table and asked cruelly

"Go to any imaginary countries lately"

"You horrid beast! you were eavesdropping on us,weren't you!" Edmund snapped

"It's wrong to eavesdrop" Lucy piped up

"You two are ones to talk,isn't it wrong to lie" Eustace asked a self satisfied expression on his face.

"We weren't lying" Lucy said softly,"Narnia is real and we also met Father Christmas"

Eustace hooted with laughter."Father Christmas is a children's story,he's no more real than the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy"

Lucy looked ready to cry.

"Shut up,Eustace,you don't know anything" Edmund said.

"Well,at least I don't think some fat guy in a red suit is real or that there's a country with talking animals" Eustace said nastily.

Lucy stood up,"Eustace Clarence Scrubb,you're the most beastly boy I ever met!" she fled the room.

Edmund pushed his chair back."I'm inclined to agree with her" he said grabbing a few biscuits and heading up the stairs.

**A/N: Short I know,but this was my third attempt and my computer kept freezing I just wanted to finish it before it froze again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy had never been so angry in her life and Lucy never got angry well hardly ever,but Eustace just got on her last nerve. It was Christmas a time for peace and goodwill toward men.

"But I can't" she confided to Edmund ,"he makes me so mad sometimes"

Edmund looked thoughtful,"Well ,it says goodwill toward men ,not bratty cousins,by the way what is he doing now"

Lucy shrugged ,"I don't know,Mummy and Daddy went out and Uncle Harold went down to the pub,I think Aunt Alberta went to the shops"

Eustace burst in,"Talking about Narnia,are we" he asked nastily.

Edmund looked up,"Don't you knock or do you not know how,here let me show you",he pushed Eustace out of the room and locked the door.

Lucy giggled,then sobered up,"He might tell Mummy on you" she warned.

"I'd like to see him try" Edmund shrugged ."by the way what did he do anyway"

Lucy scooted off the bed and went to the door,"I'll show you" she said ,she came back a few minutes later with an armful of dolls,she dumped them on Edmund's quilt.

"Look" she said holding one up,the dolls hair was chopped off haphazardly "He did it to all of them" Lucy picked up another doll ,this one had a moustache drawn across it and angry eyebrows "This too"

"You could always ask for new dolls" Edmund said trying to figure out a solution

"I don't want new dolls,I like these dolls,Eustace ruined them" Lucy said wiping a hand acrosss her face.

Edmund picked up a doll and examined it,"I think you could wash the moustache off,it's only ink"

Lucy looked up,"Could I, you think so" she asked .

"I think so" Edmund said.

***************************************************************************

"I love baking Christmas biscuits" Lucy sighed blissfully sprinkling green sprinkles on her gingerbread men.

" I hate baking,it's for girls" Eustace grumbled

"No one asked your opinion and if you don't like it ,why are you here" Edmund asked spreading icing on several gingerbread men.

"'t fight" Mum said opening the oven.

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other and hid smiles.

"You could leave no one asked you to be here" Edmund pointed out.

"I have as much right to be here as you do" Eustace said stubbornly

"Then quit complaining "Edmund snapped

From outside they could hear faint sounds of carolers as they made their way from house to house even in the midst of a war,the carolers still managed to come,Lucy hopped off her chair grabbed Edmund's hand and pulling him to the front hall.

Opening the front door ,they were met with a blast of cold air and the pleasant sounds of

**Good King Wenesclasis.**

The carolers were dressed in Dickens outfits and held songbooks.

"Who's King Wenesclasis" Lucy whispered to Edmund as the carolers started singing "Silent Night"

Edmund shrugged,"Shh" he put a finger to his lips gestruring towards the carolers.

Back in the house ,Lucy turned to Edmund and asked again,"Who's King Wenesclasis"

Before Edmund could answer ,Eustace sneered ,"I can't believe you don't know,you're so stupid,Lucy"

"Do _you_ know" Edmund challenged

Eustace balked,"No"

"Then shut up" Edmund retorted,he turned to Lucy, "I don't know who he was exactly,but I'm sure Mum or Dad would know,why don't you ask them"

"All right" Lucy said skipping out of the room.

Later that night ,Lucy fell asleep with a smile on her face tomorrow was Christmas day and in two more days Peter and Susan would be back and Aunt Alberta,Uncle Harold and Eustace would be leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n**

**This chapter takes place after Prince I like going to relatives house's for Christmas in fact this is my last update (maybe) until after Christmas is over as I am going out of town and won't be able to go on a computer until I get back home.**

Peter and Susan nearly tripped over their younger siblings,they were on the landing peering through the parents were in the parlour having a heated discussion

"Are you two eavesdropping you know what Mum says about that" Susan said a look of disapproval on her face.

Edmund waved his hand in annoyance,"Shh-hh,Mum and Dad are having a row" he said

"About what" Peter asked

"About where to spend Christmas" Lucy piped up"Nana Scrubb called Mum today and she wants us to spend Christmas with her"

"So we spend Christmas with Nana simple" Susan shrugged

"Wrong,because Grandmother called Dad and she also wants us to spend it with her" Edmund said

"Yeah,that's going to be a problem" Peter said

"I'm sure they'll work it out" Susan said firmly.

Susan was right they did work out a solution.

**************************************************************************

"Now remember we need to be out of here by one " Dad reminded Mum ringing the doorbell to Nana's house

"Why are we so early no ones even awake look even the birds are still sleeping" Edmund complained,all four of them were still sleepy,they had been woken up at four thirty even Lucy wasn't her usual bubbly self yet,she leaned against Susan her eyes half closed.

"She wanted us here by six " Mum explained apolagetically ringing the doorbell again.

The door swung open and Nana came out,"Well,don't stand out in the cold,come in" she ushered them in.

They entered the front room.

"I do hope it wasn't too much trouble" Nana said,"But I've been so lonely since your father died "

"Well,we would visit more ,Mother,you know we would but George works and the children are away at school "Mum said

"Well,I'm sure you children have better things to do then to hear an old lady ramble on "Nana said pitifully.

"Oh no,Nana,we don't mind" they said forcing pleasant smiles on their faces as they sat down.

"Oh good,we'll just look at the photo album" Nana said pulling the big photo album out from under the coffee table.

Two hours later the four of them felt like pulling their hair out and screaming in frustration,they had listened to Nana talk about every single picture when it was taken,where,what she had worn,what the photographer had worn ,and they were barely halfway through the album.

"Nana,whos' that" Lucy asked pointing to a picture of two children a little girl with dark brown hair in two plaits the ends tied with gingham coloured bows,she was laughing unlike all the other pictures where everyone looked so serious,in her arms she held a doll nearly as big as she was ,slightly behind her was an older boy about eleven or twelve unlike his sister he was scowling.

"Ah,that's Helen and Harold" Nana said

"That's Mum?!" the four of them looked completely shocked,they never thought of their parents as being children any more than they thought of their teachers at school having a life outside of school when the holidays rolled around.

"What happened to the doll" Susan asked,"Is it still here"

"No a few weeks after that picture was strapped a few firecrackers to it and set it on fire" Nana said

"What'd you know it's hereditary" Edmund mumbled

*********************************************************************

"Must you leave now,I was so looking forward to your visit" Nana sighed as they stood by the door getting ready to leave.

"Mother,I told you already,George's mother is expecting us" Mum said fixing Lucy's hat."Say goodbye to Nana,children"

"Goodbye,Nana,thank you for the gifts" they said dutifully hurrying out to the car.

"We really did have a lovely time,Gertrude and I wish we didn't have to rush off like this,but like Helen said,my mother is expecting us" George said .

Half an hour later they were driving towards Grandmother's house or thought they were.

"Darling,I think were lost" Mum said as they passed the same blue house for the fifth time

"We're not lost,dear" Dad said .

"I think we are" Edmund said"or either that alot of people like that colour blue on their house"

"George,I think you should ask for directions " Mum said,handing Peter the map.

"Look,were not lost,now Peter,where are we" Dad asked

Peter was silent for a minute then said,"I have no idea.I think were lost"

"Now,would you please go ask for directions,I don't really want to drive around half the afternoon looking for your mother's house" Mum asked trying to remain pleasant.

They finally made it to Grandmother's Pevensie house two hours later.

*************************************************************************

"I'm gonna die" Lucy moaned a few hours later as they stood in front of Aunt Lydia's and Uncle Thomas's house,they had just finished their second Christmas dinner.

"I think,I'm going to be sick" Edmund moaned

"I do not want to see another ham"Susan grimaced

"Forget about the ham,I don't want to see another speck of food until the New Year" Peter groaned.

"Oh good"Lydia smiled swinging the door opened,"You're just in time for dinner and we made alot,I hope you children are hungry,come in,come in,Happy Christmas" she ushered them into the dining room where the table was filled with food.

"Go on,sit down,tuck in,there's plenty" Lydia said.

"Actually,I think the children might be a bit full" Mum and Dad said coming to their rescue.

"We are" they nodded.

"Nonsense a good bit of hearty food will do wonders" Lydia said motioning to the chairs

"I highly doubt that" they mumbled. But they sat down nonetheless.

**************************************************************************

"I have an idea for next year" Peter said as they were heading home that night,Susan,Edmund and Lucy were all asleep.

Mum looked at him,"What is it" she asked

"Let's stay home "" Peter said seriously.

"That is a brilliant idea" Dad said,Mum nodded.


End file.
